1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus with a filter for suppressing interference signals and to the use of the electrical apparatus in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Owing to the continually increasing performance of modern electronics, in particular in the automotive industry, and, in this connection, an increasing degree of integration with regard to new additional functions, new challenges present themselves. These relate, for example, to a central voltage supply and central generation of graphics, image and control data with powerful arithmetic and logic units and to providing the data to display units via high-performance data interfaces while, at the same time, adhering to existing electromagnetic compatibility values (EMC values).
Up to now, display units have been configured as independent devices with local arithmetic and logic units, to which only the supply voltage was supplied from the external control device. The image data is independently computed and displayed in the smart display unit on the basis of control data fed via CAN or MOST. If the display units are configured without a local arithmetic and logic unit, the image data is provided by the arithmetic and logic unit; however, no supply voltage for the display unit is provided by the arithmetic and logic unit. Substantial EMC problems owing to loop formation or the like are associated with such a concept, however.